


Spies and Distractions aka the Ladies Are Better Spies

by tigereyes45



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Modern AU, spies au, was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Arya Stark is a spy at her families agency. Often placed on missions with her older sister and Dany, Arya always seems to have to finish the mission. Despite her and Gendry never causing problems during a job she is always under the most scrutiny. If they didn't trust faceless men why did they allow her to be trained by one?





	Spies and Distractions aka the Ladies Are Better Spies

The last thing they needed on this mission was a mess-up, and Podrick had just caused them the biggest mess-up of all. Some kind of spies they were, always letting their boyfriends calling their attention away even during the middle of the mission. Arya would curse them if she did not have to focus on completing the mission with the time she had left.

Changing her face Arya slips out from behind a pillar. Casually she walks towards the master’s door as a serving girl leaves. Arya nods towards her. Scurrying by the young girl ignores the gesture. Looking closer she could see scratches going across the serving girl’s neck. Her hair was an unkempt mess, hastily put back up. If their information is correct this is the right room. The girl that came out, basically running was another hint that their information over the target was correct. This was the Meryn Trant she remembered from her childhood. The one who helped kill her original master.

Arya replays their instructions in her mind as her steps, slow and measured, bring her closer to the door. First, they were meant to infiltrate the manor of the infamous Meryn Trant. Locate his room, which they already had a few clues as to where it was, then their next step was to make sure none of his guards were nearby. Who were all now off trying to locate Podrick and Sansa. If not all, then enough to leave the man’s room unprotected. As a man who once held power over guards, one would believe that he would always make sure his door was guarded, yet he had also been betrayed by his men. Arya was happy to see that paranoia had the best of the man. Once inside she was to interrogate him, retrieve the information they needed, and leave the man in a position where he understood who to begin selling secrets too.

Dany and Sansa had both agreed that Arya was the best one for the job. Her skills differed from theirs and held enough potency in such situations that allowed her to find out a lot more, a lot quicker than either of them. However, as Arya slips into Meryn Trant’s room her eyes meet those of a man she plans to kill. Jon wouldn’t be happy, neither would the others, but they all knew of her list. Why they would send her to this man without expecting him to perish, is a question Arya did not bother to ask. Shadows became her ally as she approaches Meryn Trant.

They cover her chosen face as she silently steps to him. He was none the wiser, thinking her to be a handmaiden come to change his chamber pot, she would bet. So when he turned his back how was he to know there would be a knife in his back?

 

Mountains were outside. A path she was careful to tread was the way Arya arrived to meet her allies. Gendry was waiting for them with a black truck that had tinted windows. Keys spinning around his hands as Dany stood beside him. Podrick and Sansa were supposedly inside the truck. That was the scene that awaited her.

Arya was quick to dismiss Dany’s questions as she walks towards the truck. With a simple, ‘the job is done’ Arya embraced Gendry. The bull had been waiting a while for his little wolf to return. The ‘Dragon Queen’ was not happy. Having to call in Gendry after Sparrow’s and Squire’s mistake.

“In the truck, we will talk more.” Arya claim, her title was Faceless, in honor of her training and teacher. Faceless she was called but stony fit her personality better. So Dany liked to joke.

“Yes, we will.” With that, they load up. Gendry was driving and despite rank, Dany took the seat in the back. Arya smiles with pride as she does. Yes, she liked her brother’s girlfriend, fiance, whatever they were now, but the woman also had an air of arrogance around her. A way of saying that she will get what she wants even if no one else agrees, without her ever saying a word. That bothers Arya. So when small victories arrive where she gets to sit by Gendry, when it was not her who messed up the mission but her allies, when her brother chose to train with his little sister instead of leaving with her, Arya enjoyed them.

“How did you convince him?” Sansa asks as Podrick sulks in his seat next to her. Dark eyes watching out a window, as Sansa holds his hand.

“Simple, I told him he was going to die.” Arya almost told them that she killed him, but she manages to keep her secret. Her master taught her more tricks than the agency knew of. The kind of tricks allowed her to end the man’s life and give the face to another. A person who knew that if they were not cooperative that Arya would come back, and the God of Death would have another life to embrace.

“I doubt that was all you said sister,” Sansa adds before resting her head on Podrick’s shoulder.

“You’re right,” Arya admits. “But the rest doesn’t matter. It worked.”

“We’ll talk more about it when we return.” Daenerys closes the discussion.

Gendry glances over at Arya. A look on his face that meant he was thinking along the same lines as her. Arya would be interrogated again by the agency. She was not too worried about it. For Arya knew that as soon as they arrive she would not be found by anybody she didn’t want to be until the situation cooled. Well, maybe Gendry would find her. She didn’t mind when Gendry finds her.

The truck stops three miles from the agency building. Gendry hands the keys back over to Podrick who drives it the rest of the way with Sansa in the passenger seat. Daenerys rode with them as Arya accompanied Gendry on a walk.

After a few blocks in a delightful silence, Gendry chose to speak up on his thoughts.

“Jon will be upset if you don’t return soon.”

“Jon will get over it.”

“You take being his favorite sister for granted far too often.” Gendry chides her before placing an arm around her shoulders. Arya looks up at him to ask why the change. Gendry gestures to the left with his head. With a look, Arya realizes they had wandered off into the shady part of the city. Of course, that would be the reason.

“Meh, I might have to babysit baby Benjen next time the agents go out. This not that bad.” Arya shrugs. She didn’t mind watching over the growing toddler. One good thing about Dany and Jon being officially together now, Arya got to see her nephew more.“Why did you walk us here?” She asks crossing her arms yet still allowing herself to be pulled a little closer to Gendry.

“Me? I was following you.” Gendry points out.

“Stupid bull.”

“Yes, well I’m your stupid bull now, aren’t I?”

Arya ignores the rush of blood to her head. If he ever bothered to look down Gendry would undoubtedly see a blush there. They had yet to tell the others, but Arya had the feeling everyone else already knew. She was waiting for her lecture over that as well. As the youngest spy, at the agency with the exception of Bran who ran intelligence operations, Arya felt as if she was always under the most amount of scrutiny. Despite the percentage of her successful missions were the highest, and Gendry had never one messed up one of her operations. Facts that always seemed to be missed whenever they get back.

“Hey, stop it,” Gendry states suddenly, interrupting her thoughts.

“Stop what?” Arya asks pushing his arm off of her.

“You are worrying about the agency again. I can tell Arya.” His way of telling her to not try and lie about it. She would never admit he was right.

“You’re wrong.” She states simply with a shake of her head. “Now are we hiding out at your place or just a random place downtown?”

Gendry rolls his eyes. “The first place they’ll check is my place, and they have cameras all around downtown. You know that. Why don’t you just admit you want to go hide out at acorn hall?”

“Because it’s less fun than seeing you frustrated,” Arya admits with more than a little delight in her tone. Gendry wraps his arm back around her shoulders again.

“Don’t make me carrying you.” He threatens with a smile.

“I can walk thank you.” Arya sticks out her tongue.

Even if the agency found out about them Arya didn’t care. Her family could moan and complain, but Gendry was always a good agent. His weapons were well-made, and he had never distracted her. Unlike Jon constantly calling Dany while she had been pregnant. Or Podrick always trying to protect Sansa in the middle of them. Gendry trusted her, and she could excel with Gendry at her side. If she was honest, Arya always knew this thing would happen between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Request by seality on tumblr.


End file.
